


doing the right thing (can't make a mistake)

by witchfynde



Series: oc brainrot [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 80s, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Dancing, can u tell i wrote this before i met my bf, i like witchfynde music, kinda idk theyre idiots, metal bfs being dumbfucks like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfynde/pseuds/witchfynde
Summary: Juan and Valentín share a dance and fall in love. Set in the summer of 1986.--also known as the one where two (2) dumbasses accidentally reveal their crushes on each other
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Valentín Garcia/Juan-Pablo Gutierrez
Series: oc brainrot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	doing the right thing (can't make a mistake)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is ANOTHER work that i had sitting in my drive and like. bf is away for shabbat so yearn time >:^) i didnt really edit this all that much and i did it myself so please excuse any mistakes that might pop up!
> 
> unlike my bandfics i actually DO own everything here. that has nothing to do with the story i just like flexing my creative rights whoops ANYWAY i hope u enjoy it sexies mwah

“Dude, for real? I _love_ this song!”

“Wait- _really?_ ”

“Fuck yeah, now shut up and dance with me!”

Valentín can’t help but feel a hint of shock and joy in his heart when Juan shouts his approval for the record he set to spin. Or when Juan takes him by the hand, lifts him off his bed and onto his feet, and pulls him close to dance.

It wasn’t every day that someone took a liking to Valentín's more mellow taste in music. If they did, they weren’t _quite_ as enthusiastic as Juan was. He can’t figure out why, but it’s so cute to him; everything Juan does makes his heart flutter. The way Juan holds him close by his hands and leads him through an awkward, improvised dance across his cluttered bedroom floor. The way he whispers and mumbles along to the chorus and giggles with Valentín when their feet fumble beneath them. Valentín mouths some of the instrumentals to compliment Juan’s quiet singing, and their eyes meet.

Juan smiles and looks down, whispering part of the chorus for Valentín . “... _Can’t make a mista-a-ake_ …”

“I didn’t know you liked Witchfynde”, Valentín snorts, and he gets a small laugh from Juan in return.

“I do, it’s just not… how do I say this nicely…”

“Heavy enough for the scene?”

“ _Exactly!_ ”

They share the laugh this time, and, as unintentional as it may have been, they slowed down the pace of their dance and pulled each other closer. Their hands travel on instinct, skin tickling skin and soft fabric as they move, until they settle as comfortably as they can. Valentín's heart pounds in his chest and ears when he realizes Juan’s hands are on his shoulders, and the pounding grows louder when he sees his own resting on Juan’s waist. Juan doesn’t seem to mind, but Valentín is still too shy to let it pass without much thought. His cheeks flush bright red, and all hopes that Juan won’t notice shatter when he does, much to Valentín's anxious dismay.

“You okay?” Juan flashes him another kind smile. “Looks like you got a fever.”

“N-No, it’s fine- I’m fine, just… nervous, is all,” he stutters.

“What’re you nervous about?” 

Juan’s question comes out sultry and smooth, and Valentín wonders if he meant for it to sound that way. He looks down this time, trying to focus on their moving feet, hoping that Juan doesn’t press any further. His eyes go wide when Juan caresses his cheek and he’s certain that he can feel the heat burning in his face. Juan’s hand cups the side of his face and lifts his head up, and his soft gaze fills Valentín with relief. Their dancing halts, the song closes to its somber end, and the two share a tranquil silence, gazing at each other. Valentín gulps and shifts in his place, but Juan wraps an arm around his back and holds him still. 

“Tell me…” He’s trained on Valentín’s stare, feeling as though he has him hypnotized by how frozen he is. It’s strange; he’s never noticed how unfairly hazel his eyes are. “You can trust me, Valentín. If you’re scared I’ll say something, I won’t.”

Valentín gulps and glances to the side, nervous and clammy. “You’re really close,” he breathes, “you’re just- just really close, man. I-I’m sorry-” 

He gives Juan an awkward laugh and takes a step back, but a discarded wrapper sends him slipping and tumbling to the floor with Juan in his hands. Valentín's fall is thankfully softened by a pile of dirty laundry he forgot to put to wash, and Juan manages to make a safe landing on Valentín's stomach. 

Valentín's blush deepens seeing Juan on top of him, the hands he has on his waist trembling yet refusing to move. Juan straddles his hips, puts a hand on either side of Valentín's head, and leans forward to get a better look at him. He turns his face away from Juan’s dark, prying eyes, and an uneasiness begins stirring in his stomach. Juan’s warm breath fans against his already feverish neck and ear, and Valentín thinks he might get delirious from the heat. His attempts to squirm free from under his friend prove futile, and he accepts that he’s at Juan’s mercy.

Juan doesn’t pull away, instead threading a tender hand through Valentín's dark, wavy hair. He hears his friend’s breaths— quick and shallow— and lets go of him to trace his thumb across his jaw. Valentín gasps, feeling the hands on his waist travel to his hips. 

“Valentín… C’mon man, look at me.” Juan brushes a lock of his own dark curls behind his ear to get a better view, and gives Valentín a soft smile when he musters up enough courage to face him again.

“I’m looking,” he responds, meek and hushed.

“Good, you’re doing great.” Juan gazes down at Valentín and he’s quick to notice the red tint on his cheeks. He looks cute, he thinks, and part of him feels bad for cornering him. “What’s bothering you? And don’t tell me it’s nothing. I know you; I _know_ something’s wrong.”

Valentín licks his lips. “I—” he chokes up, terrified of what Juan will think, but then again, he’s asking, so why not say it?— “I think I’m in love with you.”

The silence between them fills Valentín with immediate regret. He shouldn’t have blurted it all out or been so blunt. He wouldn’t blame Juan if he laughed at him to his face and called him stupid, or if he punched him, furious that he would confess to something so absurd. It takes Valentín by surprise when Juan blushes himself and shines him a wide, toothy grin.

“You really mean that?”

“Um… Well, yeah-”

“For how long?”

Valentín shrinks in on himself in a weak attempt to hide his face behind the collar of his t-shirt. “… Five months?” He flicks his eyes around until he nods, sure of it. “Yeah, five months. I-I’ve liked you for that long.”

Juan covers his mouth to muffle a giddy noise— something between a giggle and a squeal— and beams down at his friend. Valentín loosens up, perks his head up, and gives Juan the most loving look he can muster. 

“Dumbass!” Juan gives Valentín a playful punch on the arm, getting a soft “ow” out of him. “And here I was thinking something was up with you! You scared me, man!”

Valentín laughs, “Sorry!”, and then takes a moment to compose himself and clear his throat. “I didn’t think you’d take it so well. Fuck, I was scared you’d hate me for saying it… Do you… Are you okay with it? I get if you don’t feel the same-”

“Who said I don’t feel the same way?”

Valentín can’t think of anything to say and instead blinks in stunned silence.

Juan leans down, puts his hands on Valentín’s face, and ghosts his lips over him before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. It leaves Valentín feeling somewhat bereft, expecting something more, but he loves it all the same. 

“Does that tell you enough?”

“Yeah. But Juan?”

“Hm?”

A mischievous smile spreads across Valentín’s face. “Kiss me again?”

And Juan indulges him, leaning down once more to capture their lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
